Three's A Crowd
Hey, Sis Harlan looked down at the building across him, spotting his target as she entered the building. He leaped from his vantage point, landing on the roof of the building as silently as a feather. As he landed, he winced; his ankle was still sore from the battle from a while ago. The patrols on said roof hadn't noticed him yet, and Harlan wasn't going to let them. He made quick work of them, knocking them out and laying them down flat. He noticed a door and made his way through. The hybrid's nose twitched, picking up the scent of his target. He made his way through the facility, making sure to avoid any patrols. He wanted to surprise his target. As the scent got stronger, Harlan finally halted in front of a door. He was sure of it, his target was inside. Harlan opened the door quickly and quietly, closing it behind him. He stood to face the person he had been following. "Hey," Harlan began. "How's it been, sis?" Harlee was writing a report on her desk when she heard the ever-so-soft noise of quiet footsteps approaching, it was something her enhanced senses allowed her to do. She didn't move from her spot though. Instead, she continued to write about her latest battle, as she assumed it was one of the many marines subordinates that came around. However, the person who opened the door wasn't any Marine soldier, but her brother, Maurier Harlan also known as The Haunted. "Harlan!!! What are you doing here?" she whispered although her tone was intense. She moved her head from side to side and closed the curtain, afraid that anyone would find out. She truly did like her brother, but the fact that he was a pirate still put her on edge. "I'm here to say hi to my sister, duh." Harlan responded, leaping onto her desk, plopping a seat. "How's it hanging? You all good from that fight a while back? How's blondie doing?" Harlee flinched at Harlan's maneuver but calmed down immediately after. "He's doing fine...considering the troubles he went too." she looked down on the floor and her glum expression clearly portrayed how she felt. However her sadness disappeared as a question entered her mind "Anyways, Harlan, you can't come in here when you'd like! You're a Pirate and I'm a Marine, we're on opposite ends of the law." "Yeah, but we're siblings. That's the same side of the law. I think." Harlan replied. He shoved his hand into his leather jacket and pulled out a poster. "Anyways, I need your help with something. I had a friend read me some stuff and I noticed a picture." he began, shoving the poster in her face. "Some rich fat guy with a bunch of his workers in the background. But one of the workers has some sick ass hair. And wolf ears. And I feel like...I've seen him in my dreams." "I think this is our brother." Harlan said, crumpling the poster in his hands. "WHAT?!" she screamed before placing her hand over her mouth as if that would help to stop her from speaking. She took a deep breath and a moment to recollect herself. "If what you're saying is true then...I guess I'll make an exception this one time. Do keep in mind that I am only helping you because this guy is bad and it's my duty, also...I want to find him." she claimed, crossing her arms. Harlan smiled. "This'll be awesome! A brother-sister teamup, two badasses kicking ass and all that!" he fantasized, a bright smile on his face. He handed the poster to Harlee. "Uh, can you find out the location?" "Alright, I can ask around, see if anyone knows anything. Let's meet up at the dock tonight," she said as she made her way to the door, she opened it but before she left added to her previous statement. "Meanwhile, keep yourself out of trouble and be punctual." She closed the door and with that their short meeting came to an end. "Don't worry," Harlan began, making his way to the door. "I won't steal too many things." Night Travels Harlan had been at the dock for sometime, having passed most of his time wandering around town scamming people and the occasional theft. Nothing too big though, subtle things that would go unnoticed for a while. He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for his sister to show up. "I'M HEEEEEREEEEE" a familiar voice could be heard, followed by the sound of quick footsteps. Harlee waved at her brother as she approached. Once close, Harlee explained the situation to him. "Alright, so I've requested that this mission be handed to me. Thankfully, the higher-ups agreed. However...they refused to give me a ship of my own, sooo we'll have to get our own ride." she eyed her brother up and down, noticing something unusual about him. "Why don't you use all the money you've stole and pay any of these gentlemen in the dock to take us?" she said as she grinned. For an uptight marine, Harlee could be rather mischievous. "Yeah, I could also toss in 'em in the docks." Harlan responded, elbowing her in a playful manner. "Plus, I'm not paying 'em with jewellery, that'd be dumb. You go and use the money from your wallet or something. Or commandeer it with your Marine status thingy." "Alright, give me a sec." Harlee rolled her eyes and sighed before walking towards one of the ship owners. After a couple of minutes, she returned back to Harlan, a grin etched on her face. "We've got it, and I didn't have to pay at all" she whispered that last part as she winked at her brother. "Well, let's be off then!" she walked towards the ship, signalling her brother to come along. Harlan smiled, following right behind her. "So, you manage to find out where the poster says our...brother is?" "Yup! I asked around and apparently the noble you mentioned lives relatively close. I don't recall the exact name of the island or his name...since I wasn't paying attention. BUT, our good friend, Mr. Sailor over there does know." she responded, shuffling her own hair before readjusting her hat. The hybrid nodded, hopping onto the boat. "Does this boat not have bean bag chairs?" he questioned, beginning to search for one. "Gah, the place back at Brine has the beeeesssst bean bag chairs. And eating the steak Abigail makes while you sink into the bean bag...it's phenomenal." Harlan blinked a few times before turning back to Harlee, clearing his throat. "How long till we get there?" "Unfortunately, I don't have the income for bean bags, but the floor is just as good," she said sarcastically. She went over to the sailor, who was concentrated on getting them to their location. "Ya heard my brother, how long do you reckon we'll be here?" she questioned. "Around a one day and one night." the sailor said, to which Harlee repeated in a louder tone, for her brother to hear. Harlan rolled his eyes, following his sisters advice. The boy crumpled to the floor, letting out a loud yawn. "Man, I'm tired. And I've been doing fun stuff all day. Your days must be reeaaaaallly boring, huh?" Harlee glanced at her brother with a deadly stare which clearly showed her annoyance towards his comment. "Sorry my life isn't full of life-threatening situations as yours, you dimwi-" Suddenly, the movement of the boat seemed to change, the sea around it shaking violently. The force was enough to disrupt Harlee's speech. She looked at a newly formed ripple that appeared near the ship. "Something's coming," Harlee stated, and just like she had predicted, a horrendous creature emerged from the sea a few moments later. It was a Sea Beast with snake-like attributes. Its skin was scaly and its fangs as sharp as daggers. The beast howled at the siblings with killer intent, which was enough to shake the sailor off. Harlan shot to his feet, rubbing his eyes. "Is...YOOOOOOO WE GET TO FIGHT A FUCKING SEA SNAKE THING!" Harlan exclaimed, his claws crackling with Electro. "I can't wait to tell Miku and Abby about this." The beast did not wait for the minks to make the first move, it opened it's the mouth and from it released a shot of deadly poison towards Harlan. Whether the beast had attacked Harlan specifically because he looked stronger or because he was the loudest person on the ship was unknown. Meanwhile, Harlee took some defensive measures. She leaped towards the sailor, who was sliding off the ship and caught him before he fell into the water. For someone so small, her strength was certainly impressive "You good?" she asked, dropping the man off at the helm. "Sorry about this...minor inconvenience, trouble seems to follow us everywhere. You just make sure that we get to we where we have to go, and we'll deal with this" she gave the man a reassuring thumbs up and flashed a smile. Lightning crackling around her. The hybrid grinned, getting onto his fours. He managed to avoid the stream of poison, running parallel to it as it soared above him and into the ships floor. A putrid stench rose into the air, and Harlan gagged. But he couldn't focus on that, he had to focus on fighting this snake beast thing. Harlan was beyond excited, this would be the first time that he fought one of these. As he got closer to the edge of their transport, he leaped towards the serpentine creature, the two of them roaring at each other. While the beast did it to sound imposing, Harlan did it because he had stubbed his toe on his take-off. The half-Mink landed on the surface of the beasts head, and dug his Electro claws directly into its eyes. Now, the beast released a sound that could only be described as pure agony. "Harlee!" the boy yelled at his sister. "Am I legally allowed to kill this thing? I don't want you trying to arrest me right now! If I'm not allowed, you should just kill it for me!" Harlee raised an eyebrow in response. "W-what kind of question is that?! OF COURSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO KILL IT!" she screamed at her brother's antics. While he was a deadly fighter, his intelligence was...subpar in comparison. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" the boy screamed in response. Using the beasts eye-sockets as hand holds, Harlan raised his lower half into the air, letting it crackle with electricity from the power of Mink blood dwelling within him. The hybrid brought his lower half down like a guillotine, digging it through the skull of the beast. The monster cried out in pain, released a rainfall worths of blood from its open mouth into the sea. Harlan managed to squeeze his lower half out, leaping off the crater in the serpents skull as the entire beast slowly collapsed into the sea. The boy landed on the deck, rather gracefully. But the wave that the animal caused as it crashed into the sea slammed right into Harlan, cleaning him off the blood, but drenching him. But despite that, Harlan didn't let it get his mood down. He only turned to Harlee and grinned. "Wasn't that awesome?!" The girl remained wide-mouthed but quickly returned to her neutral expression. "It was kinda cool b-but I could've done better! Definitely!" she proclaimed. "Anyways, now that you've taken care of that, I think we can relax now." she said as she let herself fall down to the ground. "Ahh, nothing's better than a good rest." Harlan nodded, before crashing back to the ground. "Me...sleepy times..." he murmured, before dozing off. Anchors Down "Ahhhhh~" Harlee yawned as she outstretched her arms. She lazily rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, her pupils adjusting to the light as they slowly were able to gaze at the landscape. "Eh? We're here? WE'RE HERE!!!" she yelled excitedly, now jumping up and down the ship. Their destination was just as expected, a pretty regular island, with good amounts of vegetation but also buildings installed within. One, in particular, that was reminiscent to a castle stood out from all the others. Her brother appeared next to her rather quickly, squatting on a nearby fence. "LAND HOOOOOOO!" Harlan announced, the sea wind blowing through his hair, rustling it. Harlan looked towards the castle, and raised a brow. "I bet you an ass-kicking that our brothers there. Anyone related to me must be chillin' in the wackest places." Harlee said her final goodbyes to the sailor and gave him a hefty reward for his troubles. "Well, let's get goin'" she said as she began to walk towards the castle, hoping that Harlan would follow close behind. Harlan leaped from the fence, landing next to her. "Hey, so," he began. "If people try and stop us, how badly can I hurt them? I know you won't let me kill them, but if needed I can AT LEAST maim them, right?" "Sure, you can knock them out. That is if you're able to" she said, nudging her brother's elbow with her own. The boy squinted at his sister with annoyance. "iF yOu'Re aBlE tO, shut up, of course I can knock 'em out. Thats why I asked if I could maim them!" Harlan retorted, flicking one of Harlee's pigtails towards her face. She wasn't even a little surprised by Harlan's response, and although he had caused one of her pigtails to softly smack her cheek, Harlee couldn't help but smile. She wished for these moments to repeat themselves forever, where brother and sister could bond and their obligations wouldn't forbid them. It made her think that this could possibly be one of the last times she got to be with her brother, that is, while they're on the same side. Shaking her head to get her mind off these thoughts, "Harlan, whaddya think our brother's like?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Harlan smiled, a genuine smile. It was fun, being with his sister. It truly was a shame that they were on opposite sides. As he heard his sisters question, he thought about it for a moment. "Ya know, I never thought about it." he responded. "Maybe he's like us, badass and cool. Or maybe he's a lame cuck. We'll find out soon, won't we?" "Yeah...that's true!" Harlee exclaimed, while her response was positive, her face stated the opposite as she looked quite sad. What if her brother was a "lame cuck" as Harlan had described? Would they all be able to live together? What if he didn't want to me them? A couple of minutes of silence later and the duo had arrived in front of the castle. If one thought it looked big from afar, they would realize it was even bigger up close. It was a gigantic building of stone, with a rather tenebrous aura that made Harlee shiver the second they had gotten close. "Looks like we're here," she said looking up and down as she examined the building. "YOOOOO OUR BROTHERS IN A CASTLE?!" Harlan exclaimed, his mouth open agape. "How...LUCKY CUNT. HOW DO WE GET IN THERE, LEE?" "Well..." Harlee began, exuding gunpowder from her fingertips until the big door was completely covered in it. "We blow it up" she finished, firing a streak of lightning from her fingertip, which caused the door to crash down into the ground. Smoke arose from the aftermath, but that didn't stop Harlee from, without a care in the world, walk into the castle. "You coming?" she asked, her brother, making her way in. Harlan followed after his sister, his head facing towards the ground. "I wanted to blow it up..." he murmured, complaining childishly as he often did. Only moments after the pair had entered the castle, a loud blaring alarm began to ring. Guards began to make their way to the courtyard. Harlan smiled. "Can I maim these guys?" She sighed heavily, "You do you, Harlan." she said, rolling her eyes. Category:Role-Plays